


a light shared

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: A few weeks after Halloween, Harry and Hermione are sitting together large mugs of tea in the Common Room and Harry decides to quiz her over her ability to unlock doors and other things from months before.





	a light shared

**Author's Note:**

> please don't download this.

"Say, Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"When we saw Fluffy that time before we were friends. Why did you know _Alohomora_ of all spells? What did you want to get into?" Harry questions over a cup of tea in the common room one evening, Ron already in bed.

Hermione stares over the room over her mug for a long time, or it seems so to Harry, before she answers, "My trunk. I feared I would need to know."

Laughter of his present and then Harry's past make him chill. He shifts closer to Hermione, "You won't need that now. Not with me."


End file.
